Heat on the Beach
by LovePoisonedRaven
Summary: A double date where there is nothing but heat. Heated love, drama, and sun. Story shall be better than the summary hopefully. Rated M for possible future lemons. Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or it's characters...sadly. Sequel to: To Fix a Sink and a Broken Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Heat on the Beach

IchiNel

Chapter 1: Double Date Fun

"Here Ichigo!" Nel screamed and threw the ball.

"Get him Renji!" Rukia yelled.

They were on the beach playing Beach Ball. A game of their own creation; a mixture between monkey-in-the-middle and soccer. Ichigo had caught the ball and was running towards Rukia and Renji's goal line, which had been drawn into the sand. Renji was right on his heels ready to jump on him and steal the ball.

"Faster, Ichi! Faster!" Nel ran as fast as she could, trying to catch Renji. Rukia was trying to pull Nel to the ground. They started giggling and pushing each other. Ichigo ran across the line, Renji followed up with a tackle. Chuckling, the both of them got up and looked at the girls. To their delight the girls were wrestling in the sand. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Wrestling babes in bikinis. Paradise!" Renji chuckled.

"Wanna join?" Ichigo asked mischieviously. Renji laughed and nodded. They ran over and jumped on their girls.

"Renji!" Rukia squealed when Renji wrapped his arms around her and raised her in the air. Ichigo jumped on Nel and started to tickle her. She burst into laughter.

"Stop Ichigo!" Nel laughed, trying to wiggle away from him. Rukia giggled and kissed Renji as he lowered her back to the ground. Nel giggled as Ichigo kissed her on the neck and helped her up.

"What you guys wanna do now?" Renji asked. Nel looked at the sky. "It's still quite early. Maybe another activity...or maybe we can cut to the swimming."

"Sounds great! What do you say guys? Swimming? Water buddie brawls?" Rukia bribed, smiling at Nel and Ichigo.

"Why not?" Ichigo smiled, picked Nel up, and ran towards the water. Nel squealed in delight. Renji and Rukia laughed and followed suite.

Once in the water, Ichigo and Renji sunk into the water. Nel and Rukia giggled when they felt themselves rising as their boyfriends lifted them onto their shoulders.

"Ok, I want a clean fight! No poking of eyes! No pulling of the hair! And most definitely, no scratching the flawless skin! That's for our enjoyment, eh Ichigo?" Renji said in his "referee voice".

"Yes sir," Ichigo nodded, smirking.

Rukia rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Renji's head; Nel jokingly ruffled Ichigo's hair.

"Ok, Rukia. Prepare yourself!" Nel smirked, prepared for battle. Rukia smiled back raising her hands in the air.

"Bring it on, Neliel!" Rukia yelled.

Nel and Rukia locked hands and pushed at each other with all their might. Ichigo and Renji locked stances, cheering on their girls. Nel and Rukia stared into each others eyes, egging the other on.

'Nice view from down here,' Ichigo thought slightly looking up. Renji caught his eye movement and laughed, earning a chest kick from Rukia.

"Ow!" Renji grunted and held her still again. "Babe, what was that for?"

"Stay still so I can win!" Rukia growled. Nel gave her a competitive smirk. Glares ignited. The girls were growling and grunting. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other nervous.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, Renji." Ichigo groaned when Nel tightened her legs around his neck. "She's killing me with her massive thighs!"

"You're the one that said you loved them. At least you don't have one kicking you in the chest!" Renji groaned.

"This is the end for you, Rukia!"

"You wish girlfriend!"


	2. Chapter 2

Heat on the Beach

IchiNel

Chapter 2: Trouble

Nel and Rukia's hands were clasped so tightly that their knuckles were white, their eyes were glued to each other, and teeth clenched like blood-thirsty animals. For their own safety, Ichigo and Renji stood their ground best they could.

"Rrgh!" Rukia pushed harder, nearly shoving Nel off Ichigo's shoulders.

"Oh no you don't!" Nel shoved back, causing Rukia to wrap her legs tighter around Renji's neck.

"Um, why don't we just call it a draw ladies?" Renji asked cautiously.

"Are you crazy?!" Rukia shrieked. "I am not giving up!"

"Might as well, cause I got this in the bag!" Nel smirked.

Ichigo remained silent. If this didn't stop soon, he was sure that his legs would go numb. That's when he got an idea. They don't want a draw? Why not just make it a draw? He smirked and looked towards Renji. Renji caught his eye and looked at him with a confused expression until Ichigo nodded up towards the girls and then to the water.

"You tiring out, Nel?" Rukia chuckled.

"Only in your dreams," Nel smirked.

They both pushed at each other, using their full weight. In turn, they had loosened their thigh grips around their boyfriend's neck. Renji nodded.

"Now!" Ichigo yelled. They both tossed the girls off their shoulders.

"Aaah!" they both screamed as the fell into the water with a huge splash!

"Run if you value your life, Ichigo!" Renji laughed running high-knee style to the shore.

"Right behind you!" Ichigo chuckled.

By the time Rukia and Nel had made it to shore, the boys were in hiding. They stood there, hair soaked and all over the place; their hands on their hips.

"Oh, when I get my hands on Renji he's gonna wish he was never born!" Rukia growled. Nel nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, Ichigo is gonna get it too. Any idea where they might be hiding?"

"No, but I do know that they arent stupid enough to hide together. So, I think we may have to split up and find them. Otherwise, they'll have us running around until we're too tired to get them back."

"Great thinking. Good luck finding Renji."

"Thanks. Good luck finding that knucklehead."

"How about we make this a tie breaker? Since it was forcefully a draw, first one back here with their boyfriend wins."

"You're on, Neliel." Rukia smirked. They turned away from each other and raced to find their traitor boyfriends.

Ichigo smirked as he saw her drawing near. The girls knew them better than he thought. He ducked behind the rock as Nel cautiously made her way towards his hiding place.

'Time to turn this hunter-prey thing around,' Ichigo thought naughtily. Nel came around the rock slowly then jumped out into the open space.

"Not here either," she huffed frustrated. "Rukia is probably at the meeting point with Renji by now."

"So what are ya'll bounty hunters now?" Ichigo chuckled. Nel spun around and automatically glared at Ichigo.

"You caused me to lose back there! I totally had her!"

"No, you guys totally had us. Renji and I were blue at the face! Well, in his case his chest, but what does it matter? My plan worked."

"Oh?" Nel frowned, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I finally got you alone."

Before Nel could react, Ichigo had her against the rock kissing her feverishly. Nel moaned as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Ichigo pulled away her lips and began sucking on her collarbone. Nel hummed and dove her fingers into his hair. She inwardly groaned. She can never stay mad at him when he acts this way.

"You're only doing this so I won't be mad, arent you?"

"Is it working?" Ichigo whispered jokingly.

"You are such a loser," Nel laughed and kissed his forehead. "But even so, I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Ichigo kissed her and held her close to him. Nel sighed and buried her face into his neck, taking in his scent. He smelled so manly. A sexy natural must.

"Why did I ever pick any other guy?" Nel sighed, happily. Ichigo smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Doesn't matter now, baby. You're all mine," Ichigo kissed her long and passionately, Nel moaned into the kiss. They smiled into their kiss, savoring their moment of heaven on Earth; however, it was not long lived. Suddenly they heard yelling in the distance. Ichigo and Nel broke the kiss and looked in the direction it came from then back at each other. They knew those voices.

Rukia...and Orihime.

"I was looking for your ass! You're lucky that I didn't find you when I heard what you did to Nel!" Rukia growled. Renji was holding her back and glaring at Ulquiorra. He just stared back blankly; not at all concerned. It had been about two weeks since he broke up with Nel, the only person he was there to see.

"Oh come on, Rukia. This was days ago. Can we let it go?" Orihime sighed boredly. "I can't help that Ulquiorra wasn't getting what he truely needed and desired from Nel."

"Oh really? I heard that Ulquiorra called back for her only to find that he pushed her into Ichigo's arms," Rukia laughed, her tone dripping with distaste. Orihime glared at Rukia. As if in slow motion, she tried to attack her. Instead, she ended up being grabbed and thrown into the sand by Nel.

"You try that again, and I'll make sure you leave here in a body bag!" Nel growled.

"Just the person we were looking for," Ulquiorra murmured and approached Nel. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" Nel pulled away from him, just as Ichigo landed a punch into his jaw.

"Don't you touch her you sick bastard!" Ichigo growled.

Orihime jumped on Nel and started pulling on her hair hard. Nel reached up and her by the nape of her neck and pulled her face into the ground. She made her let go of her hair and punched her in the stomach. Orihime rolled off her and stood. Before she could jump back on Nel, Rukia jumped her. Rukia half-slapped half-punched her in the face three times. Orihime squealed and hit Rukia in the face.

"What makes you so worthy of her?" Ulquiorra growled. Walking back towards Ichigo. "What have you done for her, other than just screw her, huh?"

"She's obviously more happy with me than she was with you. So I must be doing a great job," Ichigo retorted smuggly. "I'm getting tired of you thinking that you can just take her from me. I told you when you first started dating her: 'You hurt her, I'll take her from you and kick you ass.' I'm a man of my word."

Ulquiorra glared at him and charged at him. Ichigo caught him by the arm he was about to punch with and threw him over his shoulder, instantly back over him. He punched him in the face two more times before he felt a thin arm wrap around his neck, choking him.

"Rgh!" Ichigo grunted as he tried to get her off. She kicked the back of his legs hard, causing him to drop down to his knees in pain.

"Get of him, you bitch!" Nel yelled, grabbing her from behind and pulling her off him by her neck. Rukia grabbed Orihime's arms and pried them from Ichigo's neck, but in turn got a fist to the face causing her to stumble and fall into Ichigo. Renji jumped on Ulquiorra, who was trying to use Ichigo's disadvantage to land some punches on him. Nel and Orihime rolled around in the sand slapping and kicking. Nel ended up on top. She straddled her and started swinging tagging her a few times, Orihime trying to block her attacks.

"I did you a favor! He would have just dropped you cold and then been with me!" Orihime yelled and pushed Nel off. "I gave you those doubts. They prepared you for what was gonna happen!"

"How stupid are you?! You were my best friend. You were supposed to tell me you like him and that he shared the same interest. You were supposed to help me be happy not hurt me! That's all you did!" Nel glared at her. Disgusted.

"Don't sugarcoat your shit just to cover your guilt!" Rukia shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Orihime retorted.

"Oh, it doesn't? Nel is my best friend. You made it my business! You know what? I think you are gonna get what's coming to you. Ulquiorra was here to see Nel, and you're not the least bit concerned about that?"

"Shut up!" Orihime yelled.

Renji and Ichigo threw Ulquiorra into Orihime. Stumbling herself, she helped him to his feet. Nel glared at them both, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Ichigo walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ulquiorra looked at them, opening his mouth as if to say something.

"Just go," Nel croaked, choked up from her anger and tears. Orihime tugged at Ulquiorra, practically pulling him from, what he knew, was the best thing that he let slip out of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Heat on the Beach

IchiNel

Chapter 3: Quiet After the Storm

Nel kept walking along the shore, hugging herself with her head down. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo followed behind her slowly not knowing what to say about what just happened. Rukia was pissed to say in the least. This day was supposed to be fun and romantic; now it was ruined.

"Hey, you guys go ahead and set up the tents for tonight. I'm gonna talk to Nel and we'll gather some wood for the fire," Ichigo whispered to Rukia. Renji nodded and wrapped his arm around Rukia leading her back to where their supplies were.

"Ok. After set up, we'll come look for you guys if your not back," Renji said.

"I want her smiling, Ichigo," Rukia said over her shoulder. Ichigo smirked and nodded in response.

Ichigo followed Nel to the far end of the beach. Giant, round eroded rocks lining the corner of the shore glistening from the water rushing on them, reflecting the beautiful colors of the sunset. Nel climbed onto one and looked into the water rushing by the sides. Ichigo came up behind her.

"You alright, Nel?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. Nel shook her head and lowered her head further. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm just so...angry." Ichigo turned her around and grabbed her chin between his fingers, pulling her head up so she would look at him. Her eyes fluttered, filled with angry unshed tears. He leaned in and kissed her lightly and passionately.

"Babe, don't worry about them. They're just trying to get under your skin." Nel smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're all bruised," Nel said sadly looking at his slighting bruising cheek.

"It's nothing compared to what he left with," he growled.

Nel smiled. She loved it when he got protective over her. She hugged him tightly.

"The drama ruined the fun, didnt it?" Nel murmured.

"Nah, we can still make the most of tonight, and babe?" Ichigo said, lifting Nel's face to look at him again. "Don't blame yourself for what happened today, ok? This is Ulquiorra and Orihime's fault. They shouldn't have brought this drama here."

Nel nodded.

"I can't believe he thinks I would just float into his arms. And Orihime, she is so dumb to think that all he wants is her. He wouldn't have been here if that were true."

"Yeah, she's being delusional. Ulquiorra is a straight playboy. That's all there is to it. He wants what he can't have. I won't let him bother you again."

"Yeah...Thank you Ichi," Nel sighed. "Where are Rukia and Renji?"

"They're setting up the tents. I told them that we would gather some wood."

"Oh ok, well let's get to work. We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" Nel asked smiling at Ichigo. He smirked and nodded.

Rukia sat there, wrapped in Renji's arms worried about Nel. She was staring out in the distance where Ichigo had left to go find her. Rukia sighed and rested her head on Renji's chest.

"Do you think she's ok?" Rukia sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine. Ichigo will have her to her giggling self in no time. Don't worry about it. They'll be here in a moment," Renji reassured her.

"I don't doubt Ichigo, it's just that..."

Renji hugged her tightly.

"It didn't ruin today. Just a minor setback." Renji said rubbing her arm. Rukia nodded, but then instantly frowned. She turned and faced Renji.

"I still wanna hurt her though. Nel got her for most of the fight. I'm gonna show up at her house tomorrow before we get home." Renji laughed at her. Rukia smiled and kissed him deeply. "Maybe, instead of going to find them, we should go..."gather wood" too. Ichigo and Nel probably won't miss us," Rukia winked hinting to Renji. Renji smirked.

"Good idea," Renji chuckled huskily

Ichigo smirked as he watched Nel bend over picking up wood. The bikini she was wearing definitely complimented her curves. He chuckled to himself and continued to gather wood. Nel looked back at him with a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?" She asked smiling curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just had a thought." Nel shrugged and continued to gather wood.

"The perks of being on an unkept beach," Nel groaned. Ichigo looked to see what she was doing. She had found an old rope and was now tugging at it. "It seems to be deep in there, huh?"

"Here let me help," Ichigo grabbed a part of the rope and pulled. Together, they eventually got the rope out.

"We can tie the wood up and drag it back," Nel said smiling.

"Yeah, that will save us up on time. Come on, I'm sure Rukia and Renji are waiting."

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. I'm planning on it getting heated in the next chapter. ;) Love always! Please review! **


End file.
